Darkened Abyss
by MorbidApocalypse
Summary: Zuko wasn't banished but imprisoned within a prison known to few. He was imprisoned with the most dangerous criminals. There he meets a group of vicious killers who take him under their wing. How will the Gaang deal with the new Zuko and his gang when Ozai sends them after the Gaang? Rated M for yaoi (boyxboy), violence, death, carnage, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Darkened Abyss

Rating M for Violence, sex, dark themes, and carnage.

Parings: ZukoXOMC, AangXKatara, SukiXSokka, and TophXOMC

Summary: Zuko wasn't banished by his father but thrown in prison where some of the most dangerous people lurked.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, my characters: i.e. the ones that aren't avatar like or have avatar names.

Chapter One: The Fall From Grace

Screams lit the hall as a boy was dragged screaming into the darkened hellhole of a prison. His face was burnt horrible and those who were firebenders sympathized with the kid. The boy was thrown into a cell and the guards left laughing. The boy rose slowly and tentatively touched the burned side of his face. There was cackled laughter from the cell he was in and the boy backed up until his back touched the bars.

"Hello child!" A voice cried and a hunched over form moved towards him, it's body was contorted into a mess of bones and thin skin.

"I am Jin." The man said smiling at the boy, "I think Hei could do something for that injury."

The boy said nothing and stared at the man before him.

"Come along child." The man croaked before hobbling off farther into the cell. The boy followed hesitantly looking around at the cell and noticing it was a lot bigger than he first thought. His throat burned when he tried to speak so he didn't. The man stopped before a huge pile of rocks at the back of the cell.

"Jin?" Someone asked. The boy looked up to see a girl about his age perched on top of the biggest rock three scars through one sightless eye.

"You brought a friend?" She asked looking at the boy. Her dark green eyes met his amber eyes and she smiled at him, "If you loose that eye, we'll match."

The boy took a step back with his hands rising in front of him to protect himself with fire if he had to.

"Hello Black Fire." A cold and eerie voice spoke out sending shivers down his spine. The boy looked around as someone walked towards him a figure that looked to be made of shadows, "I am Hei, who are you?"

"Zuko." The boy said quietly and a white hand the color of snow and of ice grabbed his jaw making the boy look at the shadowy figure before him.

"The crown prince Zuko?" The older boy asked still coated in darkness.

The boy nodded and the other ran fingertips down the boy's face.

"Be more careful where you say that Black Flame or some of these men might just kill you." The older said a smile plastered on his face.

"Hei, stop scaring him, I want to play with him!" The girl cried.

"Shut up, Yu or I'll rip the blood from your body!" Hei snarled at the girl who froze and backed up slightly. Another boy jumped on the rocks and called out,

"Heal him, Hei or the wound will kill him." The boy said quietly his eyes closed tightly.

"Fine." Hei said and raised his hand, he sliced his arm open with a rusty spoon and the blood moved under his command,

"You did well Jin." Hei said and Zuko watched the blood move warily, "Hold still Zu." Hei said turning his attention to Zuko.

"Zu?" Zuko asked closing his eyes as the blood made contact with the burn.

"Shorter version of your name. It'll keep you from being raped, jumped or killed." Hei said, "Shi, do you have any bandages left?"

The boy on top the rocks continued to smile and jumped back down. An older hand handed over the white bandages. Shi glared at Jin from where he was perched.

"I was going to give him the bandages." Shi complained still smiling.

"I will not be able to save the eye." Hei said.

**(I know Zuko's scaring wasn't that bad but this is my story and in this it is.)**

Zuko stared at him before a resigned look crossed his face.

"It's okay." He whispered so softly that it was almost a breath. Hei nodded and then pulled away before wrapping Zuko's face with bandages.

"You will have to survive, Zuko and we'll teach you." He said this with such glee that his voice took on the qualities of metal screeching across metal, "We'll have so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**See first chapter for warnings. **

**Note: To those who follow this, thank you a lot. **

Chapter Two: Phoenix Death

Zuko sat next to the wall.

"Picture death and carnage." Hei whispered and Zuko's brows furrowed.

"Why?" Zuko asked and Hei smiled at his newest roommate.

"You are foolish. Everyone here has a horrible past and is twisted and broken beyond repair so why should you be special? To harness your darkness you need to understand destruction and pain." Hei muttered quietly.

"Alright." Zuko closed his eyes and pictured pain and death. Hatred for the faux pain that pierced the side of his face from the scar. Shi smiled from where she sat watching them work and Jin leaned against the rock. Hei lifted his hand once more and Zuko was forced to his feet by his own blood.

"Uncomfortable?" Hei asked. Zuko just glared out of his one good eye. The guards banged on the cell.

"Get out little prince." One of them taunted and Hei dropped the blood control. Zuko walked to the door.

"I wouldn't go out." Yu said, "They're going to hurt you."

Hei moved to Zuko's side.

"Yu is an earthbender, she knows how to read the human body. She is right." Hei said and yanked Zu towards him. Zuko grabbed onto Hei reflexively. Hei smiled down at the blushing prince.

Shi walked over towards them and then towards the front of the cage.

"Hello guards." Shi said, "Why do you want Hei's Blue Spirit?"

Zuko watched the other firebender who smiled back over his shoulder. Zuko narrowed his one working eye at Shi who smiled back with sharpened teeth.

"They want to kill you traitor of the fallen fire king." Shi said lisping softly over each word.

"Shut up Shi." Yu said and Shi smiled at Yu,

"Jealous bitch?" Shi snapped at her his attitude changing completely. Yu attacked him going for his neck with a sharpened rock. Shi caught the blade and ripped it from Yu's hand. Shi licked the blood from his hand and walked past Yu smearing the blood on Hei's shoulder.

"Here you go Blood Manipulator, kill them, they are **twisted**." Shi said and continued towards the rocks at the back. Hei walked slowly up towards the bars of the cage like a lion ready to strike a wounded animal.

"Hello." Hei purred and Zuko watched warily knowing that the waterbender could kill him in an instant. Hei pushed at the bars softly as though swaying to a hidden song. The guard smiled coyly and entered the cage. Hei was on the man in an instant like a shark who waited for the victim to fall into the water Hei attacked viciously. He moved his hand and a blade of the guard's own blood slammed out of the man's body and into Hei's hand. He plunged it back into the wound he had made and slowly dragged it upwards until it reached the man's brain.

Zuko watched quietly but something stirred within him reacting to the darkness of the other teen. The other teen grinned at him coated in a fine layer of thick warm and sticky blood. Zuko moved towards Hei and kissed him roughly not knowing what had caused him to do so. Then he pulled away and Hei grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

**Author here, I am glad I have followers and I am sorry I haven't updated recently enough for you probably because in my mind I need to work on updating quicker. Thank you so much for following. I would love help on figuring out where I want the story to go. Thank you again. Morbid Apocalypse.**


End file.
